


Recognition

by Duchess_Of_York



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Julius Caesar - Shakespeare
Genre: Enemy Lovers, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Of_York/pseuds/Duchess_Of_York
Summary: Antony knows the real Brutus.





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caepio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caepio/gifts).



> I proofread this several times so if there are grammar errors then they're just meant to be.

It started how it normally did: with a fight. 

“Bastard”

“Coward”

“Drunkard”

“Traitor”

Brutus’s face twisted in anger as he stepped forward, shoving Antony into the wall. “I am NOT a traitor.”

“You’re only here right now because you were pardoned by Caesar. You took Pompey’s side, and then you betrayed him,” Antony grabbed Brutus’s shoulder roughly, digging his fingers into the skin, before turning him around and pushing him against the wall. An involuntary gasp came from Brutus’s throat as Antony’s face was now only a few centimeters from his. He gazed into Antony’s green eyes, now dark with lust. “Sounds like treachery to me.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

“Why would I do that when I have you here with me?” Antony forced his lips onto Brutus’s, and Brutus reacted by pushing him away and slapping him. A red mark is quick to form on Antony’s cheek. It isn’t long, though, before Brutus pulled Antony close, and their lips crash together. Antony’s kisses were violent, invasive, using teeth and biting Brutus’s lip. Brutus tried to match him, mashing his teeth against Antony’s, biting Antony’s lip so hard that he could taste the metallic tinge of blood on his tongue. 

Antony had one hand locked around Brutus’s upper back, holding him so close that Brutus can barely breathe. Every time he would try to break the kiss and come up for air, Antony would roughly pull him back in, making the kiss feel more of a fight. Brutus felt Antony move his free hand to his waist and palmed it there, gently, in an almost romantic gesture, before Antony seized him, and he felt himself being lifted up. He was thrown on the bed with such force that it knocked the wind out of him, and he didn’t have time to think before he felt Antony’s weight against him, forcing his lips against Brutus’s again. 

“Antony-” Brutus whispered, but it sounded more like a gentle moan, “Antony, I can’t breathe-”

“Good,” Antony growled. He shifted on top of Brutus and started kissing down his face until he reached his neck. He kissed Brutus’s neck with the same force he had used to kiss his lips, biting into his skin and leaving marks. His left hand clutched Brutus’s shoulder as he left bruises and marks on Brutus’s clavicle. Brutus blushed red, imagining what the other senators would say if they saw. Embarrassment rose in his chest as he thought of the look Cicero would give him from across the theatre. Despite this, he didn’t object, as he could brush these bruises off as something else - maybe he fell or a vampire attacked him in the night. No one would believe it, but they didn’t have any evidence to prove that it was something else. 

Brutus struggled against Antony’s weight. Brutus wasn’t as athletic as Antony was. He was pale, and thin, and knew he didn’t stand a chance. Despite this, he wanted to get Antony off of him, to pin him against the bed and show him who was boss. Although he had no chance of winning, he still resisted, fighting against Antony.

“Quit fighting-” Antony ordered, but Brutus knew that Antony liked it when he fought him, “Or I’ll tie you up.” It was a threat that was never carried out. Antony pinned Brutus’s arms above his head, managing to hold his wrists together with only one hand, while he used his other to undo Brutus’s toga. 

Brutus’s cheeks turned bright red as Antony threw his toga on the floor and began sneaking a hand up Brutus’s thigh. Brutus shivered as Antony grasped his cock and began stroking him off roughly. It took every ounce of him to not to come into Antony’s hand. He couldn’t stop the loud moan that came from his throat. 

He struggled against being restrained by Antony. “Stop teasing and just fuck me already-” He was frustrated, and needy, and just wanted this to be over. 

“Hold still-” Antony demanded, but Brutus didn’t, continuing to fight against Antony. Antony pressed his weight against Brutus as he reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the oil from the drawer. He sat up, straddling Brutus as he drenched his fingers in the oil. Brutus felt Antony’s hand on his thigh as he moved, pushing Brutus’s legs further apart. 

Antony pressed his fingers into Brutus, first one, then two, before easing in the third. Brutus cried out in pleasure as he felt Antony’s fingers slowly open him up. 

“Fuck-” Brutus moaned, “Antony- gods, Antony-” He felt Antony’s fingers graze over his sweet spot, and his hips bucked forward. “Fuck me, already-”

“Shut up. I’ll fuck you when I’m ready.” Antony glared down at him, his darkened eyes meeting Brutus’s. “Besides… I like seeing you struggle.” Antony smirked. Brutus could only imagine what he must look like right now. Pathetic. His hair a mess, cheeks rosy, lips parted, wantonly begging to be fucked. 

Antony removed his fingers, causing Brutus to whine. He felt angry and desperate, and he needed to be filled. He watched as Antony hiked up his own tunic - seeing his toned legs briefly reminded Brutus of how Antony liked to show them off in public by wearing obscenely short skirts - and drenched his shaft in oil. It was beautiful and large and perfect for the Adonis-like Antony. Brutus looked on and was reminded of the first time they had sex, and he shivered as he remembered how he was worried that he wouldn’t be able to take all of Antony. It was a bit rough for a first time, but it was satisfying, romantic, and it ended with the two falling asleep in each other's arms, lost in the embrace. 

But that was when they were younger, and things weren’t like that anymore. 

Antony pressed into Brutus, gradually, until he was all the way in. Brutus heard himself gasp as he took in all of Antony, feeling so full he thought he would break. Antony moved slowly at first, once again taking Brutus’s arms and pinning them above his head, roughly holding him in place as he picked up speed. Brutus tilted his head back, eyes clenched shut, lost in pleasure as Antony fucked him, claiming him as his own. Any urge to fight back was subdued by the waves of pleasure that washed over his body. Any insult he wanted to hurl instead came out as a moan. 

He opened his eyes again, looking up at Antony, and saw, almost for the first time, the way Antony wanted him. Brutus, at this moment, wasn’t the “New Cato,” or the descendant of a tyrant-killer, he was just Brutus, and he couldn’t remember the last time someone viewed him and didn’t expect to see the person he was supposed to be. Antony looked at him and saw Brutus, the person he was. 

It wasn’t long before he came, feeling himself clench around Antony as his back arched, his eyes clamped shut, his mouth opened as he cried out in pleasure, straining against Antony’s grip. 

“Fuck-” He heard Antony whisper as he felt Antony’s fingers tighten around his wrists. Antony came inside him, and Brutus blushed when he felt the cum leak out of him as Antony pulled out. 

Antony let Brutus go and collapsed next to him, catching his breath. Brutus heard Antony laugh quietly, though he didn’t know why, and then he sensed Antony moving closer to him. He withdrew from Antony as he tried to wrap his arms around him. 

“Get away from me,” Brutus demanded, getting up and leaning down to pick up his toga. 

“You don’t want to cuddle?” Antony smirked, “How cruel. And here I thought you might actually care about me.”

“What gave you that impression?”

“The way you looked at me....” Antony smiled. “Remember when we were younger, and we would do this?” Without the fighting, of course. Most of the time. “You were so needy afterward. What happened to that Brutus?”

“That Brutus is gone,” Brutus haphazardly got dressed, “It was a different time, Antonius. I’ve changed since then. You, however, haven’t changed at all.”

“I haven’t changed because I’ve accepted who I am. I don’t become the person people expect me to be,” Antony looked at him. “I think you’d be a lot happier if you tried that.”

“I don’t have time to argue with you. I have to go.” Brutus glanced downward. “I have a meeting with my brother-in-law soon. I’m already running late.”

“Alright,” Antony's voice was cold now. “I’ll be seeing you.”

Brutus left, and they didn’t talk for a long time after that.


End file.
